1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical charger integrating a business card scanner therein. More particularly, the invention provides an electrical charger integrating a business card scanner that has the functions of charging a personal digital assistant (PDA) and scanning a business card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a conventional PDA is commercially sold with the additional provision of an electrical charger and a business card scanner. The electrical charger and the business card scanner are usually individual devices, which may not be convenient for the user to carry and use.
Furthermore, most of the currently commercially available business card scanners are adapted for use with personal or laptop computers. There are only a few choices for a PDA. The business card scanner for a PDA is further supplied with electrical power from the PDA itself, which increases the power consumption of the PDA.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an electrical charger capable of integrating a business card scanner therein to increase the convenience of use and the functionality of the electrical charger, in which the electrical power of the business card scanner is supplied from the electrical charger, rather than from the PDA.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical charger integrating a business card scanner therein, which allows a smoother conveyance of the business card through the sensing unit of the business card scanner.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the invention provides an electrical charger that integrates a business card scanner therein. The electrical charger includes a casing and a charger body. The casing includes an entry, an exit and a cradle mounted on the casing. The cradle includes a first through hole and a second through hole. The charger body is mounted inside the casing, and includes a charging unit with a power connector, and a scanning unit with a signal connector. The power connector and the signal connector respectively penetrate through the first and second through holes. The business card travels from the entry of the casing to the exit of the casing to be scanned by the scanner integrated in the electrical charger.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.